Studies with Scarlet
by ElizabethWrites
Summary: John is shot by an unknown killer and leaves his husband Sherlock and his beloved daughter Scarlet to fend for themselves. Will Sherlock and Scarlet ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

Dad stay with me, I've called the abmulances head in my arms.

**I screamed to the empty alley, I watched the lights slowly die in the eyes of my father John Watson. **

**He managed to choke out and I choked with him, a loud sob. **

**The ambulance siren ricochet on the bare walls but it was too late, my father was dead with a bullet in his head. **

**Sherlock came running from what seemed like nowhere, I barely see my other father. So this is indeed a new spectacle but as much as I wanted to be able to metaphorically explain this moment. I couldns cold chest, no more shall his brave heart beat. As the ambulance men lifted my father into the stretcher and put him in the back of the van. Soon we were both filling in forms and accounts when the police arrived. **

**Sherlock spoke quietly after they all left. **

**I screamed, it was racing in my head one thousand times more and more and it wouldn**Dont safe!We were going to get a birthday present for me! It was a surprise!big surpriseI didn** He said, my eyes shot to his and suddenly hate pulsed through me, utter hate for the man who helped create me. **

**I whispered He flinched and I stared at his deadly blue eyes. **

**I said **

**he growled but I only smiled **

**I whispered **

**he said, nervously looking at the blood which stained the ground **

**he replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So.." "Shut up, I'm in my mind palace get out of the room" he spat "Your what..?" I said, he glared at me and I did the same back. "It's a information holder and it's saved me a billion times" he replied irritably, "now get out" "Teach me!" I exclaimed jumping up and down, he flinched. "Why?" He asked "So I can be clever like you!" I sang and he rolled his eyes. It took me 5 hours to build the foundations of my mind palace with Sherlock but for the first time in what seemed like forever, we were getting along. Night fell and I slept in my father's bed (John Watson that is) I could still smell him. ~"You smell like a poofter, John" I mocked and he feigned surprise. "Well I can't be more of a poofter than I already am" he whispered, clutching Sherlock's hand and we all laughed.~ I think I was ten back then and it was the happiest moment of my life. Tears welled up and I cuddled the pillow and sobbed for an hour or two. "Scarlet?" He called through the door "Yeah" I sniffed "Can you use a gun?" Sherlock whispered through the key hole "What kind of question is that?!" I said "A good one" he replied, I sighed as once again the flashbacks of my father teaching me how to protect myself and shoot came flooding through my head. "Yes I can, Sherlock." I confirmed "Brilliant meet me outside in 3 minutes!" He shouted "with the gun!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"We are going to be undercover in a drug den for a month" he said quietly as we walked down Baker Street. "Are you barking mad?" I shout-whispered frantically. "You wanted to be on a case, you agreed to this." "I didn't agree to a drug den!" "You're so much like your father" he replied with pain in his voice. "He used to say that I was so much like you.." I whispered "Don't be daft you'll never be as bright as the great Sherlock Holmes!" He said triumphantly, I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my arm and led me into an alleyway that had the most frightening resemblance to the one Watson was shot in. "Here" he whispered giving me a packet of what seemed like pills, weed, LSD and a pipe. "I need you to act for me, sweetheart. I'm counting on you." He said stiffly, did he just call me sweetheart? Sherlock lifted what was supposedly a sewer covering but instead warm light flooded out of the ground and voices echoed. I slowly lowered myself down the hole and suddenly Alice in Wonderland came into mind. It makes sense too since I have LSD in my back pocket. "What do we got here" a rough looking man cackled as I landed in the room of what seems like a parallel universe. "What appalling language" I hear Sherlock grunt only audible to me. "I'm here to have my fair go" I said, faking the man's accent. I took the packet of drugs out of my pocket and smacked it on the table. "Can me and my..." I looked at Sherlock frantically. "Brother, stay in your humble abode" The man looked at my load and nodded "Y'all gonna have to split the cannabis if ya want to live here." He murmured and I did what he asked. I grabbed Sherlock's arm and we walked around what seemed like an underground fairyland, except more adult like. With sex, drugs and rock and roll music echoing everywhere throughout this world. "Brother? Really?! I'm your father!" Sherlock exclaimed "Which father and daughter would go together to a drug den?!" I whisper screamed, "also, dad said we look like brother and sister and he said to use that as a cover up just in case M-" "Don't you dare say that name." Sherlock interrupted with hell's gleam in his eyes. "That sick monster blew his brains out, we all know that." "I doubt he did" I argued "I saw the whole damn thing!" He shouted "Just like dad saw you leap off a building?" "You're heartless, Scarlet Holmes." "As are you, Sherlock Holmes" I snarled. 


End file.
